Yugioh XGNexts Generation
by Kimy-048
Summary: La nueva generación de la serie Yugioh ¿sabes que yugi no sale más en esta? ¡Horror! aquí si saldrá n.n rewiews please. Yuuki y Shou investigan sobre la existencia de Yugi ¿xq Kaiba dice que no existe?
1. GX

¡¡¡¡Holas!!!! ¿cómo están? espero que estén bien mis queridos lectores, pues, primero que nada debo dejar claro unas cosas, si te has puesto a leer este fic es

**a**: te gusta yugioh

**b:** te gustan leer fic

**c:** no tienes idea de la nueva temporada

**d**: sabes algo de la nueva temporada y quieres saber más

Bueno, yo, Kim, les puedo decir que desconozco por completo la nueva temporada de YUGIOH, un simple día, cuando estaba conectada en el mundo de la WORD WIDE WEB (Internet) me conto una amiga sobre ella, y que en esta no saldría Yugi mucho, sólo salía en el primer chap, y esa noticia me dejo O.O ¡plop! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO ERA ESO?!!! Si no hay Yugi, no hay Yami, si no hay Yami, no hay Atem ToT no saben cuanto sufrí por eso, pero luego llego la luz ¿por que no cambiar un poquillo la historia conforme a un Fic? sería buena, convinando las pocas cosas que se n.n y eso fue lo que dió inicio a este pequeño Fic, espero que sea de su agrado, porque si habrá mucho Yamis y los demás metidos (Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Etc...), más los nuevos personajes de la serie GX ¿o era? XG nah, yo que se nos leemos luego jane!°!°!

**A**ntes de comenzar debo agradecer a **_Kazuki Takahashi_ **ya que de él fue la genial idea de la serie que todos amamos YU-GI-OH! y quien sea que lo haya ayudado. Deben recordar que no sé mucho de la serie, así que pondré cosas que me vengan a la mente n.n aquí va

.-.-. Kimy .-.-.

Desde el bum que se ha creado del duelo de monstruo, ya no era extraño ver a la gente batiendoce a duelo en las calles, las casas, incluso las escuelas. Esto era hasta tomado como una carrera profesional en la vida. Los duelistas reconocidos en el mundo, eran dotados de una tarjeta que los identificaban entre varios, y eran muy pocos los reconocidos, entre estos, la famosa leyenda de Yugi Moto, un joven quien, tras derrotar en una infinidad de torneos a los duelistas más fuertesy ganar las tres poderosas cartas de los Dioses Egipcios ¨ **_El Dragón alado de Rah_** ¨ , ¨ **_Slifer, el Dragón de los cielos_** ¨ y ¨ **_Obelisck el atormentador _**¨ desaparecio sin dejar rastros... Algunos piensan que él es sólo un simple mito, pues ¿quién sería capaz de controlar a tan semejantes criaturas? pero en este mundo todo puede pasar.

Nuestra historia comienza con un niño llamado Yuki Juudai, un joven de unos 15 años que sueña con ser un gran duelistas y ser parte de la prestigiosa escuela de duelistas ¨ Duelist Yousei School ¨ las matriculas estaban abiertas, pero la prueba para entrar era algo diferente a las conocidas. Sólo veinte personas pueden ingresar a la novedosa escuela, cinco de 5000, por ellos, los veinte duelistas debían ser escogidos con pinzas, o sea los mejores, para ello, muchas pruebas tanto físicas, como mentales fueron impuestas, y ya en las pruebas finales se encontraba Yuki, aunque... bueno ¿por que no lo ven ustedes?

Yuuki: - el mejor duelista- dice entre sueños - seré el mejor... ya falta poco... sólo la última prueba debo dar... la útima....-

Madre: - ¡¡YUUKI HIJO!!-

Yuuki: - ¡¡qué sucede!!- despierta de golpé

Madre: - ¡pensé que ya te habías ido!-

Yuuki: - ¿irme?-

Madre: - ¡Tu exámen! ¡Hijo llegarás tarde!-

Yuuki: - O.O ¡¡¡MI EXÁMEN!!!-

Así fue como Yuiki partió el día, estaba más que atrasado, las puebas debían de haber terminado ya, no podía ser, debía de llegar, por eso corría sin mirar bien por donde iba, en aquel instante, choco contra alguien y calló al suelo.

Yuuki: - ¡perdoneme! es que ando apurado- ayuda a lebantarce al extraño - O.O oiga ¿nos conocemos?-

Yugi: - no lo sé- le dijo con una mueca en el rostro - lo mejor será que tengas esto- le da algo a Yuuki

Yuuki: O.O - ¿qué cosa?- coge - es una carta-

Yugi: - así es, Hane Kuribo- comienza a alejarce - nos volveremos a ver, así ¡usala! ¡tienes mi permiso!- se va corriendo

Yuuki: O.O - ¿qué la use? ¿permiso? esperen un minuto.... OoO ¡¡¡él era ese tipo llamado Yugi Moto!!!! ¡¡¡¡pero si el desapareció!!!!!!- mira la hora - hoy no....- comienza a correr - ¡¡¡¡¡estoy muy atrasado!!!!!!

Yuuki seguía corriendo, aunque fuera la eminencia de Yugi Moto no se podía detener, él debía llegar a su exámen... pero... al llegar estaban las puertas cerradas

Yuuki: - no puede ser- cae de rodillas - pase todas las pruebas.... y por haber llegado trade no pasaré esta-

Cronos: - exacto-

Yuuki: - ¡profesor!-

Cronos: - muy tarde Yuuki, ya se terminaron los duelos-

Yuuki: - pero... yo...- mira al profesor con cara de borrego - O..O debe darme una oportunidad-

Cronos: - ¿qué?-

Yuuki: - ¡vamos! O...O por favor-

Cronos: - Yuuki, eso esta prohibido-

Yuuki: - mire, le contaré lo que paso-

Cronos: - el que explica se complica- Yuuki le muestra la carta de Hane Kuribo - ¿de dónde te la conseguiste?-

Yuuki: - hoy, cuando salí de mi hogar choque con una persona, esa persona era ni mas ni menos Yugi Moto señor- el profesor lo mira burlón - y él me obsequio esta carta ¡por eso creo que debo igual intentar dar el exámen!-

Cronos: - mira Yuuki, esa chiva no te la cree nadie- le dijo cortante - pero si tantas son tus ganas por dar el exámen puedes darlo, queda un cupo aun en la escuela, y quien sabe, talves seas tu (aunque lo dudo)- pensó

Yuuki: - gracias... creo-

Cronos: - ahora entra, es hora del duelo-

_**To be continued...**_

Espero que les haya gustado el primer Chap n.nU no sé como habrá quedado pero si tiene algunas cosas del primer chap de la nueva temporada, aunque ya cambiaré algunas de sus partes jajja porfis, no dejen de poner REWIEWS que es la única forma que me entero si va bien, o le falta trama, ustedessaben, lo típico, ahorita los dejo JANE!°!°!°!°

¨ ReCuErDa; TuS SuEñOs SoN LaS AlAs QuE Te AyUdArÁn a VoLaR ¨

.-.- Kimy -.-.


	2. tajeta extraviada

Valla!! no me imagine que me saldría con tres rewiews al primer intento nn muchas gracias, y creo que todos quieren que salga Yugi ¬¬ por q si no sale más les juro que dejo de ver esta temporada, si llega a aparecer en la tv claro U.U jejjeje. Otra vez gracias y sigan leyendo y dejandome sus rewiews ¿ok?

**S**iempre antes de comenzar debo agradecer a **_Kazuki Takahashi_ **ya que de él fue la genial idea de la serie que todos amamos YU-GI-OH! y quien sea que lo haya ayudado. Deben recordar que no sé mucho de la serie, o sea nueva temporada GX, pero investigo, así que pondré cosas que me vengan a la mente n.n aquí va

PD: oigan... antes, n.nU les confieso que a veces me aburre leer los duelos, o escribirlos, así que no narrare ningún duelo n.- ya que estoy más interesada en la vida personal de los personajes, aunq igual narrare un poquito ¿okale?

.-.-. Kimy .-.-.

Yuuki estaba preparado para su primer duelo antes a su maestro Cronos (salio que Cronos se escribía diferentes pero ya ni me acuerdo ajaj) estaba seguro de que podía vencerlo, aunque el encuentro con Yugi Moto y que nadie le creyera lo tenía temeroso.

Tras vencer en una forma milagrosa a Cronos, Yuuki fue aceptado por la prestigiosa academia de duelos ¨ Duelist Yousei School ¨

Yuuki: aun no lo puedo creer - decía con sus ojos brillando- yo.... entrenandome para ser un profecional en la carrera de duelos de monstruos n.n ¡uh, uh!

Cronos: ¬¬U ehm... esta bien - le pasa unatarjeta a Yuuki- serás perteneciente de la clase ¨ Osiris Red ¨ aquí esta tu horario, tu uniforme y todo lo que necesitarás para hacerte un gran duelista Yuuki (no lo logrará) - pensó-

Yuuki: gracias... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sí!!!!!!!!!

Cronos: U.U recuerda llegar mañana temprano

Yuuki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!!!!!!!!

Cronos: U.Ú para la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos

Yuuki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!!!!!!

Cronos: O.Ó Yuuki!!!

Yuuki: O.O ah? n.nU si claro señor

Cronos: ¬¬U (y despues me pregunta porque no quiero que ingrese)

Yuuki no dejaba de cantar de la alegría, había ingresado a la nueva escuela de duelos ¡lo logró! mañana sería la inaguración y tendría que internarce en ella y vivir en la casa ¨ Osiris Red ¨ en eso, corría con los ojos cerrados y depronto ¡Puf! choca nuevanente con alguien

Yugi: n.nU deberías fijarte Yuuki

Yuuki: - cae al suelo y deja caer su tarjeta de Osiris Red-

Yugi: mmm? - la coge- ¿y...? puedo ver que ingresaste

Yuuki: O.O ah... (ya recordé, el es Yugi Moto, el famoso duelista, haber, preguntaré) Yu.... ¿Yugi?

Yugi: ¿sip?

Yuuki: ¡entonces lo eres!

Yugi: ¿ser qué?

Yuuki: ¿eres Yugi Moto, el duelista reconocido por todo el mundo? O.O que n.nU desaparecio misteriosamente tras ganar en un duelo he ir a un viaje a Egipto ¿me equivoco?

Yugi: O.O ah.... nnU sólo en lo de desaparecer tras mi viaje a Egipto Yuuki

Yuuki: no, ¿no desapareciste?

Yugi: la verdad, es que yo estube buscando algo

Yuuki: valla... ¿y lo encontraste?

Yugi: - toca su pecho como si intentara coger algo- aun no... - comienza a alejarce- espero que me ayudes a encontrarlo

Yuuki: ¿qué?

Yugi: ¡ya lo sabrás adiós!

Yuuki: valla... oh! por Dios la próxima ves lo grabaré, le sacaré una foto o le pediré su firma ¡¡PARA QUE ME CREAN QUE LO CONOZCO!!

La mañana llego rápidamente para Yuuki, él ya era un duelista de la Duelist Yousei School, se puso su uniorme de color rojo, en que consistía en una chaqueta que lo distinguiría que ere de la clase ¨Osiris Red ¨ y no de las otras, ya que tambien se encontraban ¨ Obelick Blue ¨ que tenían una chaqueta azul y ¨ Ra yellow ¨ con una chaqueta amarilla.

llegó al fin a la academía Duelist Yousei School, en ella, muchos duelistas de diferentes edades se encontraban, Yuuki estaba fascinado, de pronto, nota que los duelistas de Osirirs Red estaban reunidos en una especie de bancos, Yuuki se acercó a los de su grupo muy alegre

Yuuki: ¡hola amigos! ¡soy Yuuki Judai!

Daitokuchi-sensei:con que ¿Judai no?

Yuuki: O.O si señor

Daitokuchi-sensei: excelente Yuuki, es bueno tenerte aquí O.Ó ¿pretendías llegar tarde?

Yuuki: O.O tarde n.nU no señor

Daitokuchi-sensei: mi nombre es Daitokuchi, pero me puedes llamar sensei, así todos me dicen (nnU eso lo ignoro, pero a mi maestro de karate le decimos todos sensei jajja)

Yuuki: claro... sensei

Daitokuchi-sensei: ahora vete a sentar, pronto iniciará todo esto

Yuuki: O.OU claro jejeje nn

Yuuki se acerco al grupo de alumnos de Osiris Red, miro a los alumnos, en el acto noto a un muchacho de apariencia muy preocupada y tiernucha,que mirama el lugar como si fuera su turno de morir, de lentesy cabellos de color verde-agua

Yuuki: n.n hola!

Shou: O.O

Yuuki: ¿quién eres? - se sienta al lado del joven-

Shou: Marufuji Shou ¿y tú?

Yuuki: soy Yuuki Judai

Shou: un gusto

Cronos: bien alumnos, les doy la bienvenida al nuevo futuro de duelistas que serán alistados aquí, como ya saben, en esta academía preparamos a los mejores, ¿por qué no lo escuchan de uno de ellos? aquí los dejo con el presidentede la compañía, y dueño de la reconocida empresa ¨Corporación Kaiba (KC) ¨ al ´nico he inimaginable señor, Seto Kaiba

Yuuki: Seto, Kaiba

Seto: gracias, Cronos, pero por lo que a mí consierne, sólo han entrado los mejores, y si veo que alguien no es el mejor, será eliminado de esta escuela tras un duelo conmigo. Las reglas son muy puntuales, serán puestos ustedes aprueba por todo el periodo en que se encuentren en este lugar. Primero, serás un inferior, o sea, un novato, y te ganarás el título de superior cuando lo merezcas, segundo, al ser superior, y llebar más de un año sin salir de esta academía como un duelista licensiado, serás puesto a duelo conmigo, si ganas, aunque lo dudo, serás declarado un duelista y se te dará elreconocimiento, pero si pierdes... Nunca más volverás a tener duelos de monstruos en tu vida

Shou: valla.. el señor Kaiba debe de ser el mejor

Yuuki: lo dudo, creeme Yugi Moto es mejor que él

Shou: ah...

Yuuki: además, es increíble

Shou: Yuuki....

Yuuki: y además..

Seto: ¿se puede saber de que hablas niño?

Yuuki: O.O

Seto: si hablas de ese perdedor, llamado ¨Yugi Moto¨ es sólo una mentira, es un duelista mito que nunca ha existido, y si, puede ser que él, o como dicen tenga en su misterioso poder las cartas raras de los dioses Egipcios, pero esas cartas son lo único veridico de esos estúpidos relatos de cuentos de hadas

Yuuki: ¡eso es mentira!

Shou: Yuuki

Yuuki: yo conozco a Yugi moto

Todos: ¡oh...!

Seto: ¿qué?

Yuuki: ¡que yo conozco a Yugi Moto!

Seto: - con una mueca en el rostro- ¿así? ¿y puedes probarlo?

Yuuki: O.O bueno... yo

Seto: no estoy para tener a mentirosos en mi academía - comienza a retirarce- continua Cronos

Cronos: claro señor Kaiba

Seto: (así que has vuelto Yugi... yo me encargaré en que vuelvas a desaparecer con lo que te tengo esperando) - pensó-

Cronos: volviendo al tema -miro con una mirada penetrante a Yuuki- cada alumno debe de mostrar sus tarjetas que se les fueron entregadas, ahí se les dará un disko de duelo de la versión 2.0 - mira un reloj- tienen hasta el anochecer para recoger sus diskos de duelos, pueden retirarce

Yuuki: ¿qué te parece si vamos por nuestros discos ahora?

Shou: claro

Asuka: ese niño de allí... - señala a Yuuki- dijo que conoce a Yugi Moto

Kim: n.n ese tipo es una leyenda me encanta

Asuka: lo mejor será en tenerlo en la mira

Kim: O.O si tu crees Asuka...

Yuuki: ¡¡hay no!!

Shou: ¿qué sucede?

Yuuki: ¡mi tarjeta! O.O

**Flash Back**

Yuuki: - cae al suelo y deja caer su tarjeta de Osiris Red-

Yugi: mmm? - la coge- ¿y...? puedo ver que ingresaste

**End Flash Back**

Yuuki: ¡Yugi la recogio al caerme! ¡debe de tenerla aun!

Shou: ¿Yugi Moto?

Yuuki: ¡acompañame! - toma a Shou del brazo mientras corre-

Shou: O.O Yuuuuuki!!!!!!!!!

_**To be continued...**_

Holas!! n.nU me gusta dejat siempre con la duda a los lectores jajaja p espero que sigan leyendo y no dejen de dejarme sus rewiews jane!°!°!

::(K)::(I)::(M)::(Y)::

¨ Recuerda; Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar ¨


	3. ¿quien es yugi?

nn siempre me pone happy ver los rewies que recibo P creo que ya tengo a mis lectoras de siempre no es así? jajjajajaja nn espero leerlas en el chat ¿ok? n.nU pero donde soy Chilena la horason... haber... como explico... si ustedes tienen las 4:00 p.m. en mi casa son las 7:00 p.m. nnU jajajaja XD ahora me entienden? bueno, eso sucede siempre y cuando seas mexicano n.n la mayoría de mis amigos son mexicanos huy!!! bueno, da lo mismo XD si algun día voy a Mexico ya sé donde ir a quedarme jajajajaj weno, aquí esta lo que quieren:

**S**iempre antes de comenzar debo agradecer a **_Kazuki Takahashi_ **ya que de él fue la genial idea de la serie que todos amamos YU-GI-OH! y quien sea que lo haya ayudado. Deben recordar que no sé mucho de la serie, o sea nueva temporada GX, pero investigo, así que pondré cosas que me vengan a la mente n.n aquí va

PD: oigan... antes, n.nU les confieso que a veces me aburre leer los duelos, o escribirlos, así que no narrare ningún duelo n.- ya que estoy más interesada en la vida personal de los personajes, aunq igual narrare un poquito ¿okale?

.-.-. Kimy .-.-.

Yuuki estaba completamente espantado ¡¿dónde?! esa era la palabra clave ¡¿dónde se encontraría en ese minuto Yugi Moto?! no tenía la menor idea, se la paso buscando pero no lo encontraba.

Shou: n.nU ya Yuuki, admite que era sólo una broma

Yuuki: ¡qué conozco a ese sujeto! ¿dónde diablos se habría de haber metido? mm... recordando.... haber... siempre que ando un tanto exaltado aparece... ¡tal vez si me pongo a correr exaltado lo encuentre!

Shou: ¬¬U

Yuuki: O.Ó mejor bucarlo - grita- ¡¡¡SEÑOR MOTO!!!

Shou: O.OU oye Yuuki lo mejor será recordar bien lo que hiciste

Yuuki: U.U no lo encontraré ¡no lo encontraré!

Yugi: ¿encontrar a quién?

Yuuki: ¡pues al señor Moto! demonios, siempre que lo busco, y lo encuentro en el momento menos inesperado

Yugi: n.nU ya veo

Shou: disculpa ¿y quién es él?

Yugi: ¿yo? bueno, yo soy Yugi Moto nnU

Yuuki: ¡aquí estas! - se acerca a Yugi muuuuuy exaltado- O..O necesito saber si tú tienes mi tarjeta de Osiris Red

Yugi: O.O ¿tarjeta? ¡ah! eso creo - busca en su bolsillo- creo que esta por aquí

Shou: O.O (¿será el verdadero Yugi Moto? pero a él le falta el extraño artículo del cuello... tal vez sea un inpostor que quiera la tarjeta de Yuuki... ¿cómo estar seguro?)

Yugi: ¡sip! aquí esta - se la muestra a Yuuki y se la ofrece- aquí está ten

Yuuki: ¡gracias! - coge su tarjeta y la abraza muy tiernamente- nn mi presiosa tarjeta - observa como Shou se la quita de las manos- ¡Shou!

Shou: (tal vez sea una copia) - la observa- (no... no lo es... es la original...) - Yuuki se la quita de las manos-

Yuuki: ¿qué te sucede?

Shou: nada... U.U sólo que me parecia muy increíble que este sujeto sea el mismisimo Yugi Moto que se señala que se ha perdido en el tiempo

Yugi: O.Ó de nuevo con esa historia ¡no me he perdido ni desaparecido!

Shou: entonces... ¿donde ha estado todo este tiempo?

Yugi: buscando

Shou: ¿buscando?

Yugi: busco algo que he perdido... y que sé que con la ayuda de Yuuki podré encontrarlo

Yuuki: nnU aunque ni se lo que busca

Yugi: cuando sea el momento te enterarás mi estimado Yuuki - comienza a alejarce-

Shou: ¡señor Moto!

Yugi: nos vemos luego ¡adiós!

Seto: me parece muy cobarde de tu parte irte sin despedirte Yugi

Yugi: O.O (esa voz... ¿será?) - se voltea- Kaiba...

Seto: veo que no mentias niño de todos modos

Yuuki: ¿qué pasa aquí?

Seto: estoy listo para retarte t recobrar mi título del mejor duelista Yugi, no sabes por cuanto he saboreado este momento

Yugi: creo que ya no podrás, pues me he retirado del juego por un tiempo

Seto: ¿retirado? ya hablas como si fueras un anciano

Yugi: me retiro hasta que encuentre lo que he perdido

Seto: ¿perdido? no hablarás de esa extraña pirámide que te a traumado de cuentos de hadas egipcios

Yugi: ¡Kaiba! ¡eso era parte de nuestro pasado!

Shou: - susurrando a Yuuki- ¿que sucede?

Yuuki: ¿tu crees que se yo?

Seto: ¡no me iré sin un duelo!

Yugi: lo tendremos, pero cuando yo recupere lo que...

Seto: ¿lo qué has perdido? ja, eso me tinca que sólo son excusas - comienza a retirarce- pronto el mundo me reconocerá por el duelista que soy, y tu, Yugi, serás olvidado conforme al tiempo, y las cartas legendarias de los dioses egipcios volverán a mis manos

Yugi: mientras nuestro pasado este presente, y el corazón de las cartas este de mi parte, siempre venceré Kaiba, siempre, eso ten lo por seguro - comienza a alejarce-

Shou: ¡señor Moto!

Yuuki: Yugi

Yugi: muchachos, esfuercenze lo suficiente, sé que en ustedes esta el futuro en los duelos de monstruos, tengo fe en ti Yuuki

Yuuki: si, señor

Yugi: sé igual que nos veremos luego, de ahí me cuentas como esta todo ¿ok? ¡adiós! - se aleja corriendo-

Yuuki: valla... siempre me deja atónito ese sujeto

Shou: O.O es más impresionante cuando lo conoces... n.n ¡conocí a Yugi Moto!

Yuuki: ¬¬ y tu que no me creías

Asuka: damasiado bueno para ser cierto - aparece por detras de un árbol- amigo del mismisimo Yugi Moto ¿qué será lo que busca?

Shou: ¿quién es ella?

Yuuki: creo haberla visto en alguna parte... pero no se donde

Asuka: pertenezco a la academia de duelos en la que ustedes asisten, y escuche sobre como ingresaste a la escuela derrotando a cronos y tu charla con el señor Seto Kaiba en la discusión que tubieron en el gran salón

Shou: - susurra- mira su uniforme, debe de pertenecer a Obelick blue

Yuuki: valla...

Asuka: será interesante conocerte Yuuki Judai, así que pronto nos veremos, y si quieres quedar inscrito debes apurarte, la hora límite esta por terminar

Yuuki: ¿hora límite? ¡¡demonios!! - comienza a correr-

Shou: O.O... ¡¡Yuuki!!

Gracias a Dios Yuuki y Shou lograron inscribirse a tiempo, así recibieron la nueva versión mejorada del disko de duelo, osea el ¨ Duel Dick 2.0 ¨ en ello, ingresaron a sus comunidades, en el caso de Yuuki y Shou era Osiris Red, allí pasarían la noche y a la mañana siguiente serían llevados a una escursión para obtener nuevas cartas en sus barajas y luego seguirían las clases del periodo escular

Yuuki: ¿y que te parecio?

Shou: ¿parecer qué?

Yuuki: ¬w¬ pues Yugi Moto

Shou: n.nU un buen sujeto - se rie muy picaro-

Yuuki: sólo quisiera saber que es lo que busca

Shou: mmm.... recuerdas que el señor Kaiba le dijo algo:

**Flash Back**

Yugi: me retiro hasta que encuentre lo que he perdido

Seto: ¿perdido? no hablarás de esa extraña pirámide que te a traumado de cuentos de hadas egipcios

Yugi: ¡Kaiba! ¡eso era parte de nuestro pasado!

**End Flash Back**

Shou: eso de pirámide

Yuuki: mmm... creo saber una dirección en la web donde muestran una fotografía de Yugi Moto

Shou: dámela, aquí trage mi laptop

Shou tenía pariencia de niño tranquilo e inteligente, pues era así, era un chico muy habil en estrategias de cartas y un jaker en las computadoras, aunque la web estaba caducada y no se tenía permitido el axeso para cualquier usuario del internet, con un pequeño truco, en realidad fue bastante complicado, logro ingresar

Shou: creo que es información de la Coorporación Kaiba

Yuuki: ¿y qué sale?

Shou: valla, es información de hace cinco años, o sea la fecha en la que se estimo en que desaparecio Yugi

Yuuki: ¡déjame ver!

Shou: espera

ambos miraron sus alrededores, al parecer los alumnos de Osiris Red estaban descansando, porque el día de mañana sería muy agotador, en cambio Yuuki y Shou permanecian despiertos

Yuuki: lo mejor será verlo rápido

Shou: si, veamos... aquí sale información sobre Yugi. Dice que Yugi Moto es un duelista con... una gran experiencia... ¡whoau!

Yuuki: ¿qué?

Shou: lo clasifican con cinco estrellas

Yuuki: ¿y?

Shou: el señor Kaiba tiene esa misma cantidad. - observa un poco la pantalla- dice que hay un duelo de él en la red, ¿lo descargamos?

Yuuki: ¡no preguntes, sólo hazlo!

Shou: esta bien, se demorará un poco así que leamos un poco de información

Yuuki: ¡aquí hay unas imagenes! valla... ¿esos son sus amigos?

Shou: aquí dice que sus amigos nunca lo abandonaban en los duelos, y que un tipo llamado Joey Wheeler era tambien un duelista reconocido

Yuuki: súper...

Shou: mira ¡esa debe de ser la pirámide de la que hablaban! - muestra el rompecabezas del milenio que colgaba del cuello de la ficha personal de Yugi-

Yuuki: valla... es misterioso

Shou: si.. ¡oh ya descargo!

Yuuki y Sshou obsevaron el duelo que acababan de descargar, no era ni más ni menos que el primer duelo de Yugi y Kaiba (que original) en el que Yugi vencía milagrosamente con exodia

Yuuki: ¡eso si que es suerte!

Shou: exodia.... irreal

Yuuki: es un excelente duelista

Shou: aunque... sale algo diferente a la imagen que vimos

Yuuki: ¿de que hablas?

Shou: ¿no lo ves? cambia, pero... no sé en que...

Yuuki observo la comparación que le mostro Shou de la imagen de Yugi y el duelo que se mostro, era sierto, Yugi cambiaba drásticamente...

_**To be continued... **_

Ya debe de estar más que claro lo que Yuuki debe de bucar ¿no? pues... sino lo saben no les diré :P jejeje así que sigan leyendo n.nU y espero que sea de su agrado ese Fic que ha sido hecho con mi graaaaaaan imaginación XD jajajja nos leemos luego

Jane!°!°!°

¨ ReCuErDa; TuS SuEñOs SoN LaS AlAs QuE Te AyUdArÁn a VoLaR ¨

.-.- Kimy -.-.


End file.
